iPod Challenge- Zaqua
by daisygirl101
Summary: Here's the next iPod challenge for the pair ZackxAqua, Zaqua


Yeah, I know. I told you guys this would be a Shadamy. But I lied! Sorry. Maybe in the future after I finish up The Firework's Apprentice and after I finish up the challenge assigned to me months ago.

So, here's to all my Zaqua fans out there!

P.O.V. (Unless it changes in the story)

What the Hell; Firework; When the Sand Runs Out; Prince Ali; Please Don't Leave Me -Aqua

Save Me, San Francisco; Something That I Want; The Phony King of England; You Might Think; You Make Me Feel…-Zack

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character or a pairing that you like: Zack and Aqua

2. Set your music player or iPod on shuffle. (iPhone time!)

3. Write a short passage related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the passage; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. No skipping songs!

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

Here we go.

**I own none of the songs.**

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

**What the Hell © Avril Lavigne**

"Um, Terra, are you ok?"

"No, Aqua, I'm not. I get that you like Zack and all, but you're dating ME. Not him. You love me, remember?"

"Terra, I need to be free. I can't really do this anymore," I said.

"What?!"

"You're treating me like crap! And I don't really find it enjoyable at all!" He looked sad suddenly. He walked in front of me and got down on his knees.

"Please, Aqua, don't do this. I love you."

"I need to be free Terra. Free to Zack, I can't do us anymore. I'm done with you." And with that, I walked out of his life and off to find my newest boyfriend and love interest, Zack.

**Save Me, San Francisco © Train**

I know it was her I saw. And I thought she was gone. I thought I'd never find her again. I thought she'd left my life forever.

But here she was in front of me, at the San Francisco Train Station of all places. Her blue hair had grown. She'd grown even slimmer, and she stood proudly in a blue skirt and white top. She stood protectively by her luggage.

My train slowly rolled into the station as she began to leave the station. I wasn't going to let her get away again; screw the train! I ran after her.

"Aqua!" She stopped walking and half turned her head grinning widely, but slyly.

"Zack."

**Firework © Katy Perry**

I stepped out onto the ledge. The wind blew my aqua colored hair lightly.

This was it. I was done with life. I couldn't do it anymore. I began to walk toward the sheer cliff until…

"Aqua!" I felt two arms come around my waist and pull me down onto the ground. I now laid side by side next to the stranger with his arms still around me tightly. I looked up to see blue eyes. Zack.

"Zack, what the hell?"

"Aqua, don't."

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No Aqua! You're better than this. You're worth more than this. You just have to realize that. You have to prove to others that you're not just a girl, but a strong warrior too." I smiled.

"You mean that Zack?"

"Aqua, you're beautiful, and no one should want you dead, especially not me." I titled my head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I love you Aqua." He didn't give me a chance to reply before kissing me and pulling me close.

**Something That I Want © Grace Potter**

We were the ideal team. I whirled to avoid the oncoming punch as I got a glance of her working hard. She was MY combat partner, and mine alone. And I wanted and needed her more than anything.

"Zack, duck!" I slipped under another swing from the beast before lunging at it and almost finishing it off.

"Aqua, get him!" She used her powerful magic and froze the beast before breaking it into pieces.

"Wooo, I needed that kill. I really wanted to get that victory too… so thank you."

"There's something I want that I still haven't gotten yet." She looked over at me, confused.

"What's that?"

"You." And from that day on, she was only ever mine in more than one way.

**When the Sand Runs Out © Rascal Flatts**

I felt tears run down my face as I watched him put into the ground and buried. Terra was gone; he wasn't coming back. Zack wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. He placed a kiss on my forehead and rubbed my back.

This was the day I realized that Terra didn't get the life he deserved. He never did find true love, something he so desired. He never got a family, or a home or a real paying job. He never got a real life.

I felt like his death was a wakeup call for me. I only had so much time left to live; I better enjoy it. I snuggled closer to Zack. I could feel Terra with us. I could hear his voice in my head.

_Move on, live a happy live with Zack. Goodbye my sister, Aqua._

I smiled, entwined Zack's fingers with my own, and blew one last kiss to Terra before walking on to the next phase of life.

**The Phony King of England (Sung by Little John) © Robin Hood (Disney)**

I guided my lover to our home in Sherwood Forest. She was a princess; I was a thief. But we still loved one another.

It was all due to that Prince John that we couldn't be together. I promised one day to destroy him and win my princess. We made fun of him always.

"Will you truly save me from that wicked Prince John?" She asked.

"Of course my Princess Aqua. One day we will be together." She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder as we looked out at the lake in the forest. The fireflies glittered brightly, making it a beautiful sight.

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too, Princess Aqua. And I will always; no prince can separate us."

**Prince Ali (Sung by Genie & Chorus) © Aladdin (Disney)**

I suddenly heard trumpets playing loudly. I ran to my patio where I could see the whole kingdom I was one day going to rule.

A large parade marched down the dirt path toward the palace. My father looked greatly excited as he saw them arrive too. _Another day, another suitor, _I sighed. I don't want a husband; I want to rule my own kingdom. Besides, they're all cocky as hell.

I finally saw the prince, Prince Zack. He had dark black hair, and wore blue robes and a gold crown. He waved happily to the crowd as he rode his horse closer and closer. He seemed…different. Something about him… he was… dare I say, cute?

Perhaps he would get a chance for my heart…

**You Might Think © Weezer**

Call me what you what you want. Crazy. Foolish. Childish. But I would give her up for the world. Aqua was my crazy girl, and she was all I wanted. I held her closer as she slept on our bed.

Some people told us we wouldn't ever make it anywhere. I knew they lied.

"Good morning Aqua," I nuzzled her and woke her. She yawned and smiled.

"Morning Zack."

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too."

"Everyone told me I was crazy, that I'd never get you, that we wouldn't last. But you're my everything. You're my crazy girl, and you're all I want." And I kissed her to prove my words.

**You Make me Feel… © Cobra Starship & Sabi**

The music blared loudly as we partied in the club. Aqua and I had taken a vacation to Earth, and we had to visit a club since we were a couple. She continued to grind on me as I held her hips and we moved to the loud music.

This girl made me feel amazing, perfect, limitless. She was perfect. She just made me feel… good. She laughed and continued to dance.

"You drive me crazy girl," I whispered to her. She looked back and grinned in response.

"You do the same to me, Zack."

"Don't ever change. You just make me feel like I mean something to someone."

"Same to you Zackie," she replied. I turned her around and kissed her, which continued on to making out. Sparks ran through my body.

_This girl makes me feel amazing…_

**Please Don't Leave Me © P!nk**

Damn it, damn it, damn it all! I heard the door slam as Zack stormed out of our small house. This happened often. I lost it again. I went off on him, but I loved him more than anything. I told lies to him. But I needed him. I ran out the door and after him.

"Zack! Zack, stop!" He stopped in the driveway and glared back at me, keys firmly gripped in hand. "Zack, I'm sorry. Please, I need you…" He didn't move forward, but he started ignoring me and looking ahead. "Zack, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry…" I looked down sadly. He walked up and kissed me.

"Why do you always do this to me? You've created such a complex relationship that I feel like I don't want anymore, but the second I threaten to leave it, my heart realizes I need it. And I need you." I smiled as he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I don't want you, I need you..."

* * *

Well that was a complete pile of poo…


End file.
